Se Busca Una Familia
by YukaKyo
Summary: Roy x Riza ¿Qué hacia Roy cuidando de un bebé?. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de uno, no sabia que hacer y necesitaría ayuda de forma desesperada. Riza estaba ahí y tal vez podría ayudarle. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Se busca una familia**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** RoyxRiza. Oh sí! Sabia que iba a terminar escribiendo de estos dos XD

**Categoría:** Romance, algo de comedia, un poco de Angst y también algo de aventura inesperada o al menos a mi me lo parece ya verán de que hablo xD.

**Justificación: **Pues se me ocurrió esto cuando leí un fic, creo que se llamaba hijo mío o algo así, lo leí rápido mientras descansaba en el trabajo.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué hacia Roy cuidando de un bebé?. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de uno, no sabia que hacer y necesitaría ayuda de forma desesperada. Riza estaba ahí y tal vez podría ayudarle. Pero había un pequeño problema para la rubia. Él era para cualquier mujer, fantasía hecha realidad y ahora ¡también era papá!

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**1.- Emma**

Riza suspiro pesadamente, estaba cansada y el cuello le empezaba a molestar al estar tan rígidamente sentada en la silla de madera en su escritorio ahora individual. Había sido un gran alivio que ascendieran al coronel Mustang al grado de general. Pero lamentablemente habían caído más responsabilidades contra él. Y que decir de sus subordinados, el trabajo se les había multiplicado no una sino tres veces mas de lo debido.

A eso le tenia que añadir que la mayoría de las veces su trabajo era doble. Pues tenia que hacer el suyo y asegurarse de que al menos el general se encargara de intentar completar el suyo.

Pesadamente dejo caer un fajo de hojas sobre una prominente pila por firmar que esperaba en su escritorio. Al terminar el receso que tenían para comer y descansar un poco, las llevaría a la oficina del general y se quedaría a fuera esperando a que terminara al menos una hora mas tarde.

Vamos no era tan difícil. Solo tenia que firmar.

Riza pareció pensárselo mejor y abrió uno de los cajones sacando un paquete de balas para su mágnum plateada. No estaba de más cargarla por completo. Tal vez para que se terminara aquella firma de papeleos la necesitaría. Se guardo el arma en la funda tras su espalda y decidió de una buena vez llevarse aquella pila de papeles. Si el general por error la veía con ellos dirigiéndose a su oficina, era capaz de ni siquiera presentarse en la misma.

Frunció el entrecejo molesta. A veces se comportaba peor que un niño.

Como pudo abrió la pesada puerta de roble y entre jadeos y tropezones entro a la oficina, preocupándose mas por cerrar la puerta tras de ella que en observar dentro de ella. Con un movimiento de cadera cerro la puerta y sonrió al escuchar como la perilla cerraba perfectamente. Había pensado que no lo lograría y que por consiguiente tendría que empujarla de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos un momento ingeniándoselas para volver a acomodar los papeles en una fila uniforme entre sus brazos. No había comido la gran cosa, ya que el apetito se le había pasado. Pero ahora su estomago lo resentía y le hacia saber con un gruñido de tripas que seguía en espera de comida. Aunque minutos antes se hubiera negado rotundamente a aceptar bocado alguno.

Bufo molesta abriendo los ojos de golpe y se enfado mas acercándose a grandes zancadas al escritorio frente ella. Él general estaba dormido sobre el escritorio y roncando placidamente mientras babeaba con la boca semiabierta algunos de los papeles que antes del receso le había dado para firmar y que había esperado estuvieran listos. Solo eran a lo mucho cinco hojas.

Pero no estaban firmadas, al contrario seguían ahí bajo él arrugadas, babeadas y garabateadas con un dibujo que al parecer daba la impresión de ser un perro. Sin hacer mucho ruido dejo la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio y por un momento se quedo viendo el rostro comido del general. No supo en que momento una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios y un pensamiento que nunca llego a creer le atravesó la cabeza.

Y es que a pesar de la baba. Roy le parecía hasta cierto punto lindo y… tierno.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué diablos hacia ella pensando esas tonterías? Sin pensárselo saco el arma y la apunto al cielo. Dos, tres, cuatro detonaciones a lo mucho. Mas a la primera de ellas el antiguo coronel despertó con pánico y garabateando su firma en los papeles sin mirar siquiera lo que hacia.

— No estaba dormido, no, solo descansaba la vista—

— Aja, por lo menos límpiese la boca— le dijo la rubia sin creerle en lo absoluto y guardando el arma tras al espalda. Golpeo la pila de papeles a un lado suyo y vio como el pelinegro miraba los papeles con gesto sombrío— Deben de estar listos en menos de una hora — la mirada castaña de la mujer le vio con muy poca paciencia— ¿Los tendrá listos? —

— Por… por supuesto, pero necesitare mas plumas—

— Iré por ellas— murmuro Riza alejándose del escritorio. Oyó como Roy suspiraba de alivio, mas pronto recordó algo que hizo que se detuviera.

— Durante el receso tuvo varias llamadas generales. Saco una pequeña libreta y comenzó a leer el recado. La señorita Holly Lindsay ha intentado comunicarse con usted en esas llamadas y le pide que le llame en cuanto pueda— Roy le echo una mirada a los papeles que firmaba como si los estudiara.

— Holly, Holly. Ese nombre no me recuerda nada. ¿Ha dicho algo sobre lo que deseaba hablar? — Riza se encogió de hombros guardándose la libreta en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

— No, solo menciono que deseaba que le regresaras la llamada— vio como Roy fruncía el entrecejo— Aunque seguramente es otra de esas mujeres de las que se olvida apenas una semana después que sale con ella—

— Salir con quien— Riza giro el rostro encontrándose con el cuerpo de Havoc medio metido por la puerta y de un momento a otro no solo él estaba dentro de la oficina, sino también los demás oficiales.

Como era costumbre venían a reportarse después de comer, asegurándole al general su regreso a las actividades laborales. De un momento a otro se habían enterado de aquella plática y miraron suspicaces al general, antes de volverse contra Havoc con un gesto de interrogación en sus rostros.

— Holly no es ¿Una de tus novias? — Havoc pareció pensárselo unos momentos. Pero de pronto negó con fuerza mientras

— No he tenido ninguna chica que se llame Holly—

Hubo murmuraciones sorprendidas, uno que otro grito y unas estrellitas en los ojos de Havoc, al menos esta tal Holly no había sido una de tantas que le había quitado Mustang. Comenzaron a retirarse aun haciendo ruido y Roy estuvo a punto de sentirse aliviado al ver que la teniente también les acompañaba. Mas de un momento a otro noto su fiera mirada amenazándole en silencio.

— En menos de 45 minutos pase por los documentos Hawkeye— Riza asintió y cerró con suavidad la puerta tras su espalda.

Una vez que se vio en su propio escritorio, sin la compañía de los molestos cuchicheos de los demás oficiales, Riza arreglo los papeles que aun tenia pendientes, más de un momento a otro dejo todo, para fantasear un rato. Ahora que tenían más obligaciones, también tenían un mayor pago. Empezó a enumerar en su mente las cosas que podría hacer a partir de entonces.

Todas aquellas cosas que no se había atrevido a tener y todo aquello que también no necesitaba, peor que no estaban de mas.

Hasta incluso podría tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones. Estar libre por unos días de preocupaciones. Nada de responsabilidades, nada de horarios. Nada de el cuartel por lo menos por algunos cuantos días. Podía hacer todo aquello que siempre había deseado.

Era una mujer y como todas, adoraba los lujos decadentes que había a su mano en aquellos momentos.

Saldría al terminar su turno y pasaría por alguna de las boutiques, compraría alguna prenda bonita y cómoda y esa misma noche se la pondría para salir a divertirse en algún restaurante. Podría invitar a alguna de sus vecinas, que se habían convertido en amigas.

Solo faltaban algunas horas y se divertiría muy pronto. Sonrió con solo pensarlo.

Algo que no había creído posible paso después. Pues ni siquiera habían pasado 30 minutos cuando los documentos y todo el trabajo de Mustang estaba listo en su escritorio esperándole para que lo recogiera enseguida.

Bueno al menos había sido un buen día.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

— Señor Mustang, esto solo será provisional. Aunque dentro de poco tendrá que tomar una decisión definitiva concerniente a ella—

— Estoy en mi derecho y se lo que estoy haciendo— la verdad era que no sabia lo que hacia aunque conocía los términos legales perfectamente.

— El ejercer ese derecho puede que no sea beneficioso para la menor y eso es lo que me preocupa— siseo preocupada la señorita Holly, mirándole con incredulidad. Vamos una persona como la que tenía enfrente, tal vez pudiera hacer muchas cosas.

Pero dudaba que pudiera cuidar del bebé.

— Su madre me nombro tutor de la pequeña, aun cuando esta no había nacido— repuso firme Mustang alzando la voz— Y tal como lo deseo la mujer estoy aquí dispuesto a ejercer ese derecho—

Roy era una persona responsable y cuando daba su palabra lo cumplía.

Y ahora era responsable de una bebe recién nacida.

Él no sabia absolutamente nada de bebés y no sabia lo que iba a hacer con ella. Aunque claro, de una cosa estaba seguro. No dejaría que la pequeña terminara en un orfanato o bien en casa de una familia que la acogiera por una temporada para que luego pasara a otra familia nueva.

Había sabido de casos de niños realmente afectados por aquello. Tan faltos de cariño y amor que de forma cruel y desconocida le hacia que le doliera el corazón de solo imaginar que la pequeña a su cargo fuese a vivir el mismo tormento que los demás pequeños.

No, definitivamente él mismo la cuidaría.

No seria para toda la vida, mas delante se encargaría de encontrarle una buena familia. Una familia que la quisiera y la ayudaran en todo lo que necesitara, y eso seria todo. Donde terminaría la protección de Roy.

Era increíble como habían cambiado sus pensamientos al hacer una llamada hacia apenas una hora.

Había terminado de firmar rápidamente los documentos que Riza le había dejado en el escritorio y había tomado el teléfono. Sabía el número de memoria de Holly Lindsay y decidió regresarle la llamada. Desde luego aquella conversación anterior ya había sido pensada con anterioridad y por eso sabia firmemente cual iba a ser su postura a hora que se encontraban en la casa de la anciana Katie Jacobs. La acogedora sala donde estaban sentados los tres frente a frente le pareció pequeña y de un momento a otro asfixiante.

Holly Lindsay no era una mujer que había conocido y luego olvidado como le había comentado Hawkeye. Al contrario recordaba su nombre demasiado bien. Aunque le hubiera gustado que Riza estuviera en lo correcto. Pero Lindsay era una persona imborrable de su mente, pues era la trabajadora social encargada del caso de la pequeña Emma Tomson.

Lindsay que se había encargado de investigar a la inocente Emma Tomson, buscando algún pariente o a su padre en determinado caso. O de buscar otras soluciones en caso contrario. La pequeña estaba más que sola ya que a no mas de dos días su madre había fallecido.

Emma no tenia parientes algunos, pero si un tutor designado en los últimos meses de gestación de su madre. Tenía a Roy Mustang. Él era su tutor.

— Ya hay un hogar provisional para ella— murmuro la señorita Lindsay— Debe saber que no fue hasta que se me permitió entrar en casa de la difunta Marion que pude encontrar su numero y nombre como contacto de emergencia en una vieja libreta de direcciones— y evito decir que, era la única persona escrita en ella.

— En eso se equivoca. No soy una persona para dictar en el caso que menciona. Soy el tutor de la pequeña. Ya se lo he dicho y lo he cotejado con la documentación correspondiente— era una suerte que la tuviera en uno de los cajones de su oficina y aun mas que decidiera llevarla consigo para aquella cita.

— Pero también me menciono por teléfono que no imaginaba que tuviera que hacerse cargo físicamente de ella. Que no tiene idea de que hacer con la bebe y que no piensa siquiera en adoptarla para quedársela. Y en ese caso creo que lo mejor para la niña es…—

— Yo deseo adoptar a la pequeña. Si tengo la ayuda económica claro. Al menos una pequeña compensación para cubrir sus gastos— apunto Katie Jacobs.

Roy miro a la vecina de Marion Tomson. Era una agradable anciana de edad avanzada. A simple vista daba la impresión que ni siquiera podía cuidarse a si misma. Dudaba mucho que pudiera al menos intentar cuidar a la bebe.

— No— fue la recia respuesta de Roy. Y la trabajadora social le apoyo con la mirada.

Intercambiaron una sonrisa al darse cuenta que ambos coincidían en que aquella mujer no podría hacerse cargo de Emma. Al menos ambos estaba de acuerdo en donde Emma por su bien donde no debería quedarse, aunque no concordaban en donde sí. Roy vio como la anciana lo miraba con un gesto de pocos amigos.

— Mire señora, lo que quise decir es que no es necesario que se tome tal molestia. Se lo agradezco pero entienda que la madre de la pequeña decidió que yo era la persona indicada para ocuparme de ella y eso es lo que haré—

— Señora Jacobs¿Nos permitiría hablar a solas un momento? — le pidió amable la señorita Lindsay y vio como la mujer fruncía el entrecejo y bufaba notoriamente molesta pero aceptándolo de mala gana levantándose a duras penas del sillón en que estaba sentada.

— Marion tampoco me dejaban nunca cuidar de la niña. Como si una mujer con mi experiencia no pudiera cuidar de la bebé— musito rabiosa la mujer desapareciendo en uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Roy vio como Lindsay sacaba una enorme carpeta negra y hojeaba algunos informes. Estudiando el estudio que le habían hecho a Roy y supo que en cualquier momento lo atacaría con una nueva negativa, pero él ya tenia la respuesta a cada una de sus palabras.

Con un escueto gesto de superioridad la mujer levanto la vista de las hojas y carraspeó mirándolo a los ojos como si lo retara. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Mustang le robo las palabras.

— Me la llevare. No por mucho tiempo claro esta. Solo hasta que logre encontrarle por mi propia mano a la familia adecuada. Se lo prometí a la madre. Yo protegería a su hija— vio como Holly asentía y con un gesto de curiosidad le pregunto

— Dígame una vez más¿Cómo conoció a Marion Tomson?—

— Marion no tenía familia alguna. Era sola en el mundo. Su marido murió en un trágico accidente poco después saber que ella estaba embarazada. Y temiendo que algo le pudiera pasar a ella y no deseando que su hija terminara en algún hogar provisional. Busco ayuda, sabia que necesitaba un tutor que se ocupara de su futura hija. Pero no sabia exactamente a quien pedírselo. Al parecer oyó algunas cosas de mí y creyó que yo era la persona adecuada para cuidar de su hija—

Roy aun recordaba ese día. Llovía fuertemente en la ciudad y una persona había irrumpido en su oficina. Había sido todo un misterio como una mujer en avanzado estado de embarazo había burlado con suma facilidad a unos guardias y más aun a sus propios subordinados. Bueno, descontando que en aquella tarde Riza había salido de las instalaciones del cuartel. Le había ayudado a colarse hasta las puertas de su oficina.

La pobre mujer estaba empapada por la lluvia y lloraba desconsolada mientras los guardias trataban de sacarla de ahí. Por el necesitado tono de su voz había pedido que la dejaran y que le trajeran una manta. Aun sin saber quien era ella y que era lo que quería ahí. Había sido una larga tarde lluviosa y había escuchado en silencio toda su historia. Y sabía que debía de haberle dicho.

No

Pero frente a sus ojos estaba una mujer completamente sola y sabia lo que era sentirse de aquella forma. Ella lo había mirado con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

— No tengo a nadie, señor Mustang. No espero que se encargue de ella, pero si se que podrá encontrarle una familia adecuada que la ame y se que ella será feliz—

— ¿Ella? —

— Sí— susurro sonriendo soñadora y acariciando su pronunciado vientre con demasiada dulzura— Algo me dice que será una niña y muy hermosa—

Y entonces se dio cuenta que no podía negarse a las suplicas de aquella mujer.

Marion Tomson amaba a su hija con tal devoción incluso antes de nacer, se preocupaba por su futuro y acudía a él para que alguien se ocupara de ese futuro, si ella no podía hacerlo. No pudo negarse al final. Acepto con una sonrisa ser el tutor de esa futura niña y después al pasar las semanas y los meses se había olvidado por completo de aquello.

Después de toda la mujer que había estado frente a él le parecía demasiado fuerte y muy joven. Alguien que viviría por muchos años y que vería crecer a su hija con emoción. Nadie hubiera podido creer que meses después de que Emma naciera, su madre padecería una enfermedad crónica que le había provocado la muerte.

Roy sintió pena por Marion y por la pequeña. Lamentando profundamente su muerte.

Ella la mujer que tanto había amado a su hija y que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para disfrutar su compañía.

Debía aceptar que no había pensado que algo así pasaría, pero ahora esa niña era responsabilidad suya y no iba a fallarles. Ni a Marion ni a Emma. Tal vez Emma no tendría a su madre y el amor que esta le profesaba pero Roy se encargaría de encontrarle un hogar donde la amaran con la misma intensidad y fuerza. Se encargaría de ello personalmente y no dejaría su cuidado a unos completos desconocidos.

Hasta entonces él se haría cargo de la bebé.

— Es una promesa ¿Entiende?. La cuidare yo mismo hasta que le encuentre una familia adecuada—

— Pero señor Mustang—

— Mírelo así, haré lo que digo a menos que usted encuentre algún impedimento legal que me lo prohíba. Y al decir esto ultimo creo que se ha acabado nuestra discusión— la mujer suspiro derrotada.

— ¿Podría al menos llamarme si necesita algo? —

— De acuerdo. También debo decirle que no había pertenencias en la casa de Marion que pudiera quedarle como herencia a la niña— Roy asintió.

Por las ropas de la mujer cuando fue a verle supo de inmediatamente que casi no tenia dinero. Pero se había negado a aceptar la ayuda que Roy le había ofrecido en principio y aun así decidió pagarle por su servicio como tutor aun y cuando Roy se había negado a aceptar alguno. No mas de cinco dólares semanales, era lo máximo que podía pagar y que hacia sin retrasarse en el pago. Un sobre con el dinero le llegaba todas las mañanas del lunes desde que lo había conocido.

— Empaquetare lo que pude recoger y se las haré llegar para Emma—

— Eso esta bien— Roy vio como la mujer se levantaba y daba algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

— Señor Mustang. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que esta apunto de hacer? La niña tiene siete meses de nacida— Roy recordaba que exactamente tenia menos de un año que había visto a Marion entrar tan desesperadamente en su oficina. La señora Jacobs había bajado las escaleras con una bolsa en la mano.

— Puse aquí su ropa y demás cosas. Únicamente dos pañales. Así que debe de ir a comprarle más cuanto antes—

— Gracias— murmuro Roy tomando la bolsa.

— Iré por la niña— le dijo Lindsay alejándose de ambos.

Roy sabia que le hubiera parecido más sencillo que la señorita Holly se hubiera hecho cargo de enviar a la niña con alguien que tuviera experiencia con bebés. Los servicios sociales no deberían de tener mucha dificultad de encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de la pequeña. Pero sabía que no podía confiarle esa responsabilidad a nadie. Tal vez no conociera a la bebé, pero algo le decía que era especial. Y buscaría a una familia igual o más espacial que ella y que la amara con locura.

— Y aquí esta la pequeña Emma— le dijo Holly con la niña en brazos cubierta por una delicada mantita rosada y suave.

Roy la tomo en sus brazos con sumo cuidado y observo en silencio su carita dormida. Emma Tomson era una bebita preciosa. De intenso cabello castaño y salpicada de pecas en la diminuta nariz. Le acaricio la mejilla con un dedo y sintió algo raro en el pecho. Era tan delicada, pequeña y vulnerable. Levanto la vista de la niña y miro agradecido a las dos mujeres.

— Gracias a ambas por cuidarla—

La mujer anciana musito una respuesta incomprensible y la otra solo asintió y entonces Roy se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

Le había asegurado a Holly que podría hacerse cargo de la pequeña. Sabía que tendría que atenderla, pero no sabía ni siquiera por donde empezar.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero nunca antes había pedido ayuda por algo tan personal.

Intento relajarse y pensar que hacer mientras caminaba hacia el coche que le esperaba.

Podría llamar a Hunges, pero la sola idea de imaginarlo aficionándose a la nueva pequeña lo Orizaba. También había más oficiales que estaba casados y tenían hijos. Podía pedirles ayuda o algunos consejos pero no se veía haciéndolo. A su cabeza únicamente venia la imagen de una persona que sin importar que, siempre estaba a su lado siguiéndolo.

La teniente Hawkeye.

Era mujer y las mujeres sabían de bebés. Lo tenían innato en la sangre ¿No?

Y además era la única mujer a la que podría pedirle ayuda y no arruinarlo todo al coquetearle en el primer momento que tuviera disponible. Era bonita. Muy bonita no lo negaría. Tenía el pelo rubio brillante y largo. Aunque siempre levantado en un moño y nos preciosos ojos castaños, lo cual era un bien comienzo. Pero podía atreverse a decir que lo que la hacia verse mas bonita, era la rara y poco común sonrisa sincera que solo en contadas ocasiones le había visto dibujar en su rostro.

Y en esas ocasiones no había podido evitar quedársele viendo como un completo entupido.

Emma hizo un pequeño ruidito que interrumpió los extraños pensamientos de Roy, estaba bien, porque se estaban tornando extraños y confusos. Y sinceramente esperaba no volver a pensarlo, jamás.

Emma rió

— ¿Verdad que no es bueno pensar en tonterías? — la niña solo volvió a reírse, haciéndole ver sus enormes ojos azules.

Lo que en esos momentos debía hacer era volver al cuartel y encontrar a Hawkeye. Era mujer y le pediría su ayuda. Si era necesario le pagaría. Desde luego, pagarle era mejor que pedírselo de favor.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Faltaba poco para las seis de la tarde, cinco minutos y seria libre por ese día.

Había sido un día largo y agotador, que había empezado con una interminable pila de documentos por realizar, algunos otros por firmar y muchos más por acomodar. Pero no había resultado un gran problema. Lo que si lo había sido era hacer que los demás desearan realizar su trabajo.

Unas cuantas balas y todo a la normalidad.

El general no había vuelto desde su abrupta salida y le extraño que no hubiera salido en el coche que siempre era conducido por ella o Havoc. Vamos ni siquiera los había querido llevar. Había pedido a alguien más de otra oficina. Pero ya no importaba ahora,

Faltaba tres minutos para irse a casa.

Guardo los últimos documentos en un cajón y vio como sus demás compañeros comenzaban a abandonar la oficina.

— Hasta el lunes teniente— despidieron Fluir y Farman que salieron juntos con Breda.

— Hasta el lunes y que descansen—

Un minuto y Havoc también salía.

— ¿Tu cierras Hawkeye? —

— Claro— murmuro mientras terminaba de cerrar con llave el enorme cajón en su escritorio.

— ¿Quieres que me lleve a Black Hayate a casa? —

— No es necesario, el solo sabe como regresar y te aseguro que ya esta esperándome allá—

— Bien, entonces hasta el lunes y que descanses— se despidió abriendo la puerta para salir.

— Tu también—

Las seis. El tiempo se había terminado.

La esperaba la boutique, depuse la casa, un baño tibio de burbujas y luego, una noche deliciosa cenando algo rico en un buen restaurante.

No había cerrado la puerta por completo cuando el teléfono sonó de pronto. Iba a dejarlo sonar ya había terminado su turno y su semana. Pero racionalmente contesto, podía esperar unos cuantos minutos más.

— Teniente Hawk…—

— Hawkeye, que bien que todavía este ahí— le dijo Roy.

— ¿General¿Qué sucede?— pregunto ella extrañada.

— Necesito que vengas. Te necesito— Riza consiguió no ahogarse al oír esa respuesta.

— ¿Perdón? —

— Necesito tu ayuda— se corrigió de inmediato— Baja al estacionamiento rápido—

— Pero…—

— Vamos Riza es urgente— había algo en su voz y también estaba que le había hablado por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido. Algo estaba mal.

Cerro con ímpetu la puerta y salio corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Solo había un coche en el lugar y no había nadie más que Roy sobre el mismo en el asiento del conductor. Frunció en entrecejo dudosa.

¿Qué no lo había llevado alguien antes?

Al acercarse escucho un ruido, pero no le pareció muy claro. Aunque si molesto y doloroso.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y se introdujo medio cuerpo dentro. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

Aquello no era un ruido.

Sino mas bien un llanto.

El llanto de un bebé.

De un bebé llorando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Se busca una familia**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** RoyxRiza. Oh sí! Sabia que iba a terminar escribiendo de estos dos XD

**Categoría:** Romance, algo de comedia, un poco de Angst y también algo de aventura inesperada o al menos a mi me lo parece ya verán de que hablo xD.

**Justificación: **Pues se me ocurrió esto cuando leí un fic, creo que se llamaba hijo mío o algo así, lo leí rápido mientras descansaba en el trabajo.

**Sumary:** ¿Qué hacia Roy cuidando de un bebé?. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de uno, no sabia que hacer y necesitaría ayuda de forma desesperada. Riza estaba ahí y tal vez podría ayudarle. Pero había un pequeño problema para la rubia. Él era para cualquier mujer, fantasía hecha realidad y ahora ¡también era papá!

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

**2.- Un… ¿Beso?**

Riza seguía sin creérselo, alejando de su rostro por un segundo el mechón de cabello rubio de su frente en un gesto de puro nerviosismo y curiosidad. Nada bueno era aquello y lo sabia.

— ¿Ahora qué ha hecho general? — No había sido una pregunta simple, sino más bien una fuerte acusación malvada contra el pelinegro.

— Hawkeye, entra y ponte el cinturón. Llora cada vez que me detengo, pero si seguimos en movimiento no volverá a emitir sonido alguno. Vamos que esperas sube rápido—

Roy no había tenido mucha suerte en lograr que Emma no llorara, de hecho desde que salio de la casa de Katie lo habían perseguido los semáforos en rojo y la niña no había parado de llorar hasta llegar al cuartel de central. Y si le había dicho aquello a la rubia era porque justamente el bebé dejaba de llorar cuando se movían o al menos eso le pareció cuando su llanto cesaba al sentir como giraban las llantas y el coche avanzaba.

Y en cuando a Riza, esta se tardaba demasiado en subir, parecía pensárselo demasiado. Y casi le pareció imposible que entrara junto con el enorme bolso negro que llevaba. Mas no quiso ni preguntarse que seria lo que llevaba adentro. Aunque lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al ver el voluminoso bolso era, un rifle de largo alcance con mira telescópica. Tal vez y no estaba equivocado en ello.

— ¿Lista? — pregunto fuertemente, sintiendo que el llanto del bebé le estaba produciendo migraña. La vio asentir demasiado callada y sin más arranco el coche y Emma casi al instante dejo de llorar con tal potencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace con ese bebé? — pregunto Riza con el rostro sereno, pero el leve brillo que reflejo en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad estaba mas que preocupada.

Roy frunció el entrecejo. ¿Podría alguna vez esa mujer de vez en cuando dejar que una u otra emoción se reflejara en su rostro?

Automáticamente su mente respondió un no. Jamás lo vería.

— ¿Aun recuerdas el mensaje que me pasaste en la mañana? — Vio que la rubia no entendía — Holly—

Riza comprendió y de un momento a otro su rostro se deformo en una mueca de desagrado y decepción.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidado?. ¿Tener una hija y no saberlo hasta que la madre le hablara y se lo dijera? ¡Y por si fuera poco se la ha dejado a usted para que se encargue de ella!—

Roy la miro molesto y con dureza.

— No fue ese el caso, pero por lo visto tu al igual que todos. Solo puedes pensar lo peor de mí. Holly Lindsay es una trabajadora social. Y para que lo sepas soy el tutor de la pequeña— Riza se quedo callada al instante cuando Roy termino de hablar.

— Lo siento. No debí de haber sacado ese tipo de conclusiones sin saber nada mas— Aunque no podía culparla mucho, después de todo la actitud de Mustang hacia las mujeres no daba otra cosa que pensar. Roy se le quedo viendo sin creérselo.

¿La gruñona Riza disculpándose?

Eso si que era algo nuevo.

Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza le hizo saber que aceptaba su disculpa y que de hecho al mismo tiempo no le importaba mucho. Los segundos pasaron y no volvió a posar sus ojos en ella al conducir, sino mas bien, el le espejo retrovisor, asegurándose que la niña estuviera mas que bien.

— Hace ya un poco mas del año, en una tarde lluviosa una señora fue a visitarme al cuartel, nunca supe como fue que logro colarse hasta nuestra oficinas sin ser detenida para avisarnos, pero termino entrando en mi despacho, llorando y completamente desconsolada y sola. — Riza le miro en silencio colocando escuetamente sus dedos sobre la tela negra de la bolsa que llevaba. Roy manejaba absorto tanto en relatarla aquello como en manejar.

— Me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su hija aun no nacida. Que fuera su tutor. Nunca hubiera aceptado aquello, no conocía a la mujer y ella por lo visto tampoco había sabido mas que mis asombrosas hazañas en el ejercito, tanto en las guerras como en los casos que resolvimos y que atentaban contra el bienestar de las personas de la ciudad— el pelinegro detuvo un poco sus palabras volviendo a mirar por el espejo y sin darse cuenta sonrió al ver a la pequeña jugando levantando sus manitas hacia el techo del coche.

— Pero había algo en ella que, no me pudo dejar pensar con claridez. Estaba sola, no tenía familia y su esposo había muerto algunos días atrás antes de que llegara a esta ciudad donde era nueva. No había nadie con quien pudiera contar. Y yo… no pude negarme —

Roy recordaba a Marion con claridad, ahí, sentada en la silla de cuero frente a su escritorio envuelta apenas en una abrigadora manta, empapada y pálida. Muy pálida, pero que le pareció normal después de todo el lío que se había soltado con su llegada. Aunque no era normal en una mujer embrazada. Si tan solo hubiera puesto un poco mas de atención en su estado. Si hubiera sabido que no se encontraba bien y la hubiera ayudado.

Entonces Marion no estaría muerta.

Holly Lindsay dijo que había muerto rápido y sin dolor alguno. Y que no habían podido hacer nada para ayudarla. Pero aun así, eso no liberaba al Roy de sentirse culpable por un descuido como aquel. Intento que su voz no se notara afectada por los recuerdos y no pudo evitar que el tono empleado fuese mas bajo que incluso parecía más bien un leve susurro.

— No esperaba nada de esto. Pero Marion falleció y la niña es su hija—

— Pobre criatura— murmuró Riza, girándose levemente mirando directamente hacia la niña.

Roy miro entonces a la rubia y abrió la boca intentando decir algo. Mas nada broto de la misma, le había parecido haber visto una imperceptible lágrima resbalando por la mejilla de la teniente, pero ella se paso una mano por la cara alejando el flequillo rubio y no estuvo seguro de nada.

— ¿Y en que puedo ayudar? — siseo la mujer volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento.

Roy suspiro. No se esperaba aquello. A decir verdad, estaba preparándose en todo el trayecto para convencerla con una buena excusa, prometerle algo o bien incluso exigírselo como una orden aprovechándose de su grado militar. Y ciertamente, no esperaba a que ella misma se ofreciera sin esperar nada más.

— No tengo idea de cómo cuidar a la bebé— acepto apretando sus manos en el volante.

— Bueno, yo tampoco se mucho. Hace poco ayude a una de mis colegas con el cuidado de su pequeño cuando enfermo. Pero apenas y se algo. Dudo que sea lo que busque—

— ¿Pero sabes lo suficiente como para aconsejarme que es lo que la niña necesita de forma mediata? Es decir lo que necesita, lo que come, lo que debo de hacer incluso para hacer que se duerma. Hawkeye lo que sea. Solo tengo dos pañales y un biberón de leche. Marion no tenia nada mas para la niña— Roy la miro desesperado.

— Con eso no podrá pasar ni una sola noche— soltó como si nada Riza haciendo que Roy se desesperara más.

— ¡Vez a lo que me refiero! Ayúdame y no importa lo que me pidas, podré pagarte por tus servicios— le dijo mirándola brevemente directo a los ojos castaños, que brillaron llenos de indignación.

— No necesito nada a cambio. — le dijo furiosa frunciendo el ceño. La niña hizo un ruidito y la expresión de Riza se suavizo, giro el rostro y sonrió — Pero supongo que puedo ayudarle un poco — Roy la miro embobado. Adoraba las contadas veces en que Riza sonreía. Más inmediatamente las siguientes palabras de la rubia lo sacaron de la enajenada admiración.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que va a quedarse con la pequeña? — Roy dio vuelta en una calle y Riza supo que tomaba a propósito todas aquellas en las que no había semáforo alguno. No le contestaba su pregunta y parecía tomarse demasiado tiempo en buscar una respuesta adecuada.

— No— respondió al fin— No se que hacer con la niña para cuidarla por unos días, mucho menos estoy capacitado para tenerla por toda una vida— A Riza no le pareció una respuesta adecuada.

— ¿Entonces porque no dejo que estuviera bajo la guarda de los servicios sociales? —

A Roy se le contrajo el estomago al volver a oír aquella pregunta en los labios de Riza. La sola idea de hacer que Emma fuese a un lugar como aquellos le desagradaba. Pensar que estaría en manos de extraños que la llevarían de una casa a otra para que la cuidaran y sin saber si aquello fuera bueno para la pequeña.

No ni hablar.

El se encargaría de cuidarla, aprendería a hacerlo y entonces después le buscaría un hogar. Donde pudieran darle estabilidad a la pequeña.

Un lugar donde se pudiera sentir como en casa.

— Su madre me la encargo a mí— le recordó Roy— Confió en mí para que la cuidara y le buscara un buen hogar. No esperaba que yo me fuese a hacer cargo de ella. Mira, lo que importa ahora es que yo me haré cargo de la pequeña. Me haré cargo personalmente de todo lo concerniente a ella—

— ¿De todo? —

— Sí. La cuidare hasta que le encuentre una familia que la adopte. No será difícil. Es una nena preciosa y solo tiene unos cuantos meses de nacida. Hay muchas familias que desean adoptar un bebé como ella. Y yo me encargare de escogerle a la familia adecuada—

De pronto la niña lloro, a pesar de que el coche se movía.

— Creo que la niña tiene hambre— le dijo Riza girándose hacia ella en el asiento.

— Puede ser. La mujer que la cuidaba simplemente me la dio con la bolsa de pañales. Pero no dijo nada más. —

— Deténgase en algún sitio para que pueda pasarme para atrás y pueda darle el biberón. Tal vez ya no llore después— le dijo segura la rubia volviéndose para verlo completamente segura de lo que decía.

— De acuerdo— murmuro a penas Roy. Y es que aquel llanto de la pequeña le dolía y le llegaba hasta el corazón. Se detuvo en una gasolinera cercana— Debo de llenar el tanque antes de de volverlo— Se justifico frente a ella. Aunque ambos sabían que no era necesario hacerlo. Sin importar si tenia o no combustible los rellenaban en el cuartel central.

Riza solo vio como el general bajaba del auto y espero para pasarse al asiento trasero abriéndose paso entre los asientos delanteros del coche. Roy no pudo evitar mirar a Riza, notando como abría la bolsa de Emma y sacaba el biberón, antes de acomodarse a la niña en sus brazos y comenzar a alimentarla.

Le hablaba mientras se inclinaba hacia la pequeña y le sonreía. Noto que sus ojos brillaban deslumbrantes y haciéndolos notar mas castaños entornándolos solo sobre la sonriente carita de la niña en sus brazos. Y supo que justo como a él le había pasado, la niña la había encantado como parecía hacer con todo el mundo.

Todos decían que Riza era muy amable y sociable, una perfecta persona con todos, pero nunca había visto nada de aquello cuando él estaba presente. De hecho, cuando estaba Roy cerca, se podía notar como la forma de comportarse de Riza cambiaba drásticamente y se volvía más hostil y fría.

¿Por qué hacia aquello Hawkeye?

Roy dejo de verla dándose cuenta que el deposito ya estaba lleno y el surtidor había dejado de bombear gasolina. Vio como el despachador a su lado cerraba el depósito y esperaba a que pagara el combustible. Vio como sus dedos temblaban y lo molesto. Eso era justo lo que pasaba cuando notaba como le afectaba el modo en que Riza se comportaba.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Riza vio como Roy desaparecía mientras seguía en silencio al encargado de la gasolinera. La había mirado fijamente y eso le extrañaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa Emma? — le pregunto a la niña. Como si esta pudiera responderle.

Había notado un matiz de dolor al oírlo hablar sobre su deseo de encontrare una hogar y familia a Emma por su propia cuenta. Jamás lo había oído hablar de aquella forma hasta esos momentos. Sin prestarle mucha atención, sus ojos miraban como Emma chupaba el biberón con entusiasmo. Sonrió otra vez. Tenía hambre. Demasiada, a juzgar por como vaciaba con rapidez el contenido del biberón.

— ¿Es que no te alimentaban donde te tenían? — le pregunto la rubia. El bebé sonrió sin soltar el biberón.

— Eres tan linda— le dijo Riza, Emma gorgoreo en el biberón mirando hacia donde se abría la puerta. Roy se dejo caer en el asiento, dejando que sus manos sostuvieran sin mucho interés el volante.

— ¿Ya termino? — le pregunto sin voltear a verlas.

— No, me quedare aquí hasta que se lo termine. Creo que podemos ir ya a la tienda—

— Bien— Riza casi suspiro aliviada de estar ahí atrás sentada con la niña, al menos así Roy no seguiría mirándola como hasta ahora.

Vamos, no era tímida, pero por alguna extraña razona ahora no soportaba que el general se le quedara viendo. Bueno, no estaba segura que tanto le veía, pero fuera lo que fuera, le hacia sentirse muy incomoda.

Al mirar a la niña no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan pequeña y delicada. Algún DIA ella tendría a una pequeña tan bonita como ella. Y la cuidaría con toda su alma. Aunque bueno, para tener una niña como aquella, primero debía encontrar a su pareja y antes de encontrarla.

Debía empezar a salir con algunos hombres.

Suspiro, eso si pudiera encontrar algún descanso en su vida.

— ¿Esta muy callado esto no? — Riza lo miro alzando una ceja

— Se estaba quejado del ruido y ahora lo hace pero por el silencio—

— No— Roy rió— Hawkeye, después de hacer las compras. ¿Podría venir a mi casa y ayudarme un poco? Hay tantas cosas que debo de comprarle a Emma y mientras tanto necesito que cuide de ella. Después la llevare a la oficina o donde quiera para que se retire a descasar—

— Claro— le dijo Riza sin pensarlo dos veces.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Un par de horas mas tarde, el coche que generalmente se usaba para transportar a personajes importantes de ejercito, ahora se encontraba abarrotado de incontables artículos para bebes. Roy casi había comprado la tienda entera. Y verlo intentar decidirse entre cientos de productos y juguetes le había parecido tan… tierno

Y esa palabra ya la había utilizado dos veces en el mismo día, cosa que empezaba a parecerle extraña a la rubia en esos momentos. Lo único que deseaba era irse a casa y olvidarse de ese día extraño al lado del general Mustang. Faltaba poco pronto estarían dentro de la casa de Roy.

Riza se quedo estática mirando la casa de Roy desde el coche. Estudio la construcción y supo entonces que no era entonces lo que ella esperaba encontrarse. Aunque bueno, no sabia muy bien con que encontrarse. Nunca antes había estado en su casa. Quien lo llevaba o traía de la misma siempre había sido Havoc.

Frente a sus ojos estaba una casa de dos pisos en uno de los más preciosos y antiguos barrios de la ciudad central. En el centro del jardín había un árbol enorme que daba sombra a la casa. Para ser sincera esperaba encontrarse frente a un condominio de interminables pisos y elegantes departamentos. Y no esa única e individual vivienda.

— Andando — le dijo Roy— Tu te encargas de Emma y yo me ocupare de las cosas—

Se tardaría un buen rato. Para haber decidido que solo cuidaría al bebe por unos días, había comprado mas cosas de las que necesitaría la niña para pasar más de un año: una cuna, un cambiador, ropa, biberones y muchos juguetes. Pañales de diferentes tallas e interminables botes de leche.

— Vamos Emma— le dijo Riza llevándola en brazos

— Toma— le dijo Roy pasándole las llaves de la casa. Riza se dirigió entonces a la puerta y en unos segundos estuvo abierta.

— Solo alarga la mano y accionarás los interruptores— le grito Roy dentro del coche.

Paso los dedos por uno y la sala se ilumino. Riza entro y llevo a la niña hasta el sofá. Echo una mirada alrededor y noto una chimenea y un piano en la habitación. ¿Roy lo tocaría o solamente era un adorno?

Riza escucho como se golpeaba la puerta en un claro intento de alguien intentando entrar sin poder y corrió hasta la misma abriéndola. Era Roy que intentaba meter los paquetes.

— Lo siento—

— No fue nada. Lo llevare a la habitación de invitados, ahí es donde Emma se quedara—

— ¿Puedo ayudar? —

— Deja que termine con esto y después puedes ayudarme a armar la cuna—

— Esta bien— le dijo ella observando como subía las cosas arriba, para después volverse a la niña. Se acerco hasta ella que estaba recostada en el sillón y hacia burbujas de saliva. Riza sonrió con ternura

— Me da la impresión de que serás toda una rompecorazones—

— ¿Te ha dicho algo? — pregunto Roy una vez abajo divertido viendo la escena.

— No. Aun es muy pequeña—

— Dijiste que no sabias mucho. Pero eres toda una experta—

— No lo soy. Pero apenas y tiene unos cuantos meses—

— Ah— Soltó decepcionado Roy, volviéndose a perder.

— A la mejor lo que si puedas hacer es gatear— murmuro Riza acercándose a la bebe.

Tenía prisa por acabar. Cuanto antes mejor. Deseaba ya estar en casa. Aquella visita a la casa de Roy la había dejado… intranquila. No sabia el porque. Le parecía mas fácil imaginárselo en un piso de soltero que en aquella acogedora casa. Resultaba que le parecía muy calido, cómodo.

Hogareño.

¿Roy Mustang hogareño?

Eso si que jamás lo había creído posible.

Le ayudo a subir la cuna y aquella habitación donde Emma se quedaría volvió a desconcertarla. Sobre la cama doble había una colcha y antiguos motivos familiares, decoraban las paredes. Le hubiera gustado ver un poco más aquellos pequeños cuadros que parecían pintados a mano.

— Volveré con la niña— Le había dicho Riza regresándose a la salita para sentarse con la pequeña en el suelo. Mientras Roy comenzaba a armar la cuna de la pequeña— Tienes un pelo precioso— le dijo jugando con el lacio y delicado cabello castaño— A los hombres les encantan las castañas—

— La mayoría las prefiere pelirrojas o rubias— dijo Roy. Riza giro el rostro encontrándoselo en la escalera. No lo había escuchado bajar. Casi le parecía que se movía sigiloso como un gato.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? —

— Voy a buscar herramientas, aunque es mejor que no le mientas a la niña. A algunos les gustan mas las pelirrojas y a otros las rubias. A mi me gustan mas las rubias—

— Bueno…— Riza no sabia que decir ante el comentario. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre el que dijera aquello, sabría de inmediato que intentaba coquetear con ella. Pero Mustang jamás había intentado coquetear con ella, casi podría decirse que Roy se sentía hacia ella distante a lo personal y mas avocado a lo militar.

— Pues búsquedas o use alquimia, después de todo para eso le seria útil. Ya es algo tarde y debo de regresar a casa y la niña en cama— Roy al escuchar aquello vio hacia el reloj, sin creerse del todo que pudiera ser tan tarde. ¿Cuánto se habían tardado en la tienda?

— Será mejor que me apresure— Riza vio como Roy se perdía en un pequeño pasillo.

— Veamos lo que puedes hacer— Emma canturreo y se movió en sus brazos— ¿Quieres juguetear un rato? Estoy segura que en cuando te suelte de mis brazos, andarás andando de aquí para allá. ¿Dónde estará la manta que te compro el general? —

Con la niña en un brazo busco entre las cosas que Roy había dejado en la sala y cerro los ojos en cuanto la encontró. La tomo y la coloco en el suelo, sentándose en ella con Emma en brazos pero de inmediato la dejo sobre la misma. Le dio algunos juguetes y la niña comenzó a gatear hacia ellos.

— Con que si gateas— dijo Riza entre risas, justo cuando Roy volvía a pasar por ahí.

— ¿Gatea? — pregunto arrodillándose a un lado de la rubia sin llegar a rozarla siquiera.

— Velo tu mismo— ella alejo los juguetes e inmediatamente Emma gateo en un intento de alcanzarlos.

Los dos la miraron en silencio mientras le sonreían. Roy tenía una de sus manos en el hombro de Riza, como si al levantarse la tuviera de apoyo. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio que miraba tiernamente a la bebé mientras sonreía extasiado. Y se sintió tan tremendamente bien al verlo de aquella manera que, el solo pensarlo la hacia estremecerse.

— ¿Sabe cambiar pañales? — Roy la miro extrañado como si le hablara en algún extraño idioma desconocido para él y se alejo de ella tomando la caja de herramientas como una defensa para aquello.

— No, pero puedes hacerlo tú. Mientras yo terminare de arreglar la cuna y después te llevare a casa—

— No creo que me haya entendido general. Solo le iba a ayudar en lo indispensable. ¿Qué hará cuando yo no este aquí? Tendrá que cambiar el pañal usted mismo y no es mucha ciencia el hacer algo así. Aunque si le digo que lo tendrá que hacer… muy frecuentemente—

Roy la miro con el ceño fruncido, como si fuese a enfrentarse a una interminable junta con el Fluher o bien cuando estaba preparándose para detener un ataque con el chasquido de sus dedos. Y a Riza le estaba costando en verdad contener la risa.

— Tiene que aprender—

— Puedo mirar mientras lo haces. Y me las ingeniare para la próxima—

— Nada de eso. Yo lo mirare a usted y veré como se las ingenia con el pañal. — Le dijo seria Riza y vio como a Roy se le ponía azul el rostro.

— Yo….—

— Deje aun lado esa caja de herramientas y venga para acá—

A regañadientes acepto o fue por el movimiento que hizo Riza al llevar la mano a la espalda donde guardaba su mágnum. Lo que fuera ahora estaba a su lado. No muy convencido se sentó a su lado lentamente y miro a la niña que se acercaba a él como si se tratara de un animalito sumamente peligroso. Riza saco una bolsa de pañales y tomo uno pasándoselo junto con una pequeña caja de toallitas.

— ¿Listo? — Roy estiro las manos y se arremango la camisa blanca hasta los codos con determinación.

— Si soy capaz de aprender una alquimia tan complicada como la del fuego, seguro que puedo aprender esto—

Riza contuvo la sonrisa mientras lo miraba tomar a la niña y se hacia cargo del pañal con toda la seriedad de un alquimista descifrando uno de los tantos enigmas de la ciencia.

— Ahora solo tiene que ajustarlo con las cintillas de velcro—

— Ya esta. Una bebé feliz con pañal limpio— Riza le sonrió al escucharlo decir aquello.

— General, oficialmente esta capacitado para cambiar pañales— Roy le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Gracias por la ayuda Hawkeye. Después de esto, supongo que ya puedo enfrentarme a cualquier cosa—

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Roy— murmuro bajo la rubia. La niña emitió un quejidito y Riza alargo sus manos hacia ella. Roy le paso a Emma sin tardarse demasiado rozándole la mano suavemente.

Fue un roce tan débil que, si hubiera sido otra persona ella jamás lo habría notado. Pero era Roy y ella notaba todo lo que el hacia. Y el tenue roce le pareció algo que había deseado. Lo vio alejarse una vez mas en silencio hacia las escaleras y Riza se sintió aliviada. Primero los extraños sentimientos que le parecieron extraños con sus simples trivialidades y después la extraña reacción ante el roce de su mano.

Todo era extraño… y era hora de volver a casa.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Le había llamado por su nombre. Y estaba seguro que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquello. Lo que importaba era que lo había hecho. Y Riza jamás hacia algo como aquello. La formalidad sobresalía ante todo en la rubia. Que incluso, sin estar en horas de trabajo y sin portar el uniforme. Ella jamás le llamaba por su apellido o su nombre. Solo por su grado en la milicia.

Y le había gustado ese grado de confianza, de su tuteo.

Podía oírla hablar con la bebé a pesar de estar un piso arriba. Le estaba cantando. Y se oía realmente hermoso.

Nunca había pensado que Riza le ayudaría sin negarse primero y mucho menos se la hubiera imaginado tan amable y cordial mientras estaba sentada en una manta en medio de la sala de su casa. Se encamino hacia el corredor que daba las escaleras. Había terminado al fin de preparar la cuna.

— Ya esta la cuna y lo demás no será ningún problema — le dijo a la mujer — Cuando lo desees nos marchamos a tu casa. —

— Esta bien, solo quiero terminar de darle le biberón— Roy se sentó frente a ella en le sillón.

— Hawkeye…—

— Riza— le corrigió ella

—¿Riza? —

— Sí, creo que esta bien que me llame así— era lo que pensaba, después de todo sabia que después de aquello ellos ahora tenían una relación un poco mas estrecha, casi como amigos.

— Riza— repitió Roy, hubiera ignorado las palabras de la rubia, pero de alguna manera el que le permitiera llamarle por su nombre, le pareció un cambio importante en su comportamiento. — Quería darte las gracias por todo, es decir…—

— Te he dicho ya que, no es necesario que me agradezcas. Supongo que esto quiere decir que me debes una y ya encontrare la forma de cobrarme—

— Sí, estoy seguro de que lo harás— dijo él riéndose.

Riza se volvió hacia la niña y Roy se recostó contra el respaldo mirándolas a ambas. El cuidar a Emma era una ocupación muy agradable. De pronto se encontró mirando a la rubia sin poder hacer nada por retirar su vista de ella. Si no fuera su subordinada, seguramente ahora ya estaría mas que liado con ella. Pero como siempre habría roto con ella antes de que la relación fuera demasiado en serio.

Así como sabia que no deseaba tener hijos. Mucho menos deseaba mezclarse en una relación larga. Había decidido que lo mejor era estar solo.

Y Riza era diferente. Era una mujer que trabajaba con él y por algún motivo ambos se mantenían alejados del otro. Concentrándose en solo seguir adelante con sus propósitos. Haciendo así que fuera relativamente fácil contener alguna atracción física.

Pero si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Riza y él seguramente hubieran llegado a ser una buena pareja…

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar aquello. ¿Qué diablos hacia pensando en aquello?

— Roy— dijo ella con la bebé en brazos— Se ha acabado la mamila, cuando quieras nos vamos. —

— Claro— Murmuro poniéndose de pie y notando como Riza le imitaba con la niña en brazos.

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Roy agradeció que la calle estuviera tan oscura y que necesitara concentrase al transitar por ella. Durante todo el trayecto no había hecho nada más que observar a Riza y estaba seguro que la había incomodado. De un momento a otro llego hasta donde la rubia le había indicado y con sumo cuidado se estaciono.

— Gracias otra vez, no se que hubiera echo sin tu ayuda—

— No ha sido nada. Es mas fue un placer— ella le dedico una breve sonrisa.

— Si… claro…—

Roy olvido lo que le iba a decir al mirar a Riza sonreírle. Era asombroso como le robaba la habilidad de encontrar algunas palabras para terminar una simple frase. Pero así era cada vez que veía esa brillante sonrisa curvando los rosados labios de la mujer.

Tan rosados y llamativos que le hacían desear…

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se inclino hacia ella y le beso. Tan suavemente que le invitaba a otorgarle mas sin poder poner resistencia alguna.

Un beso delicado y lento, que estaba preparado para terminar, pero que claramente les dejaba saber que deseaban más.

Cuando los labios de Riza se ablandaron e invitaron a los de Roy a hundirse para profundizar el simple roce de labios para saborearse, fue cuando él rompió su contacto y se aparto como si la rubia le quemara.

— Ehh… gracias— le dijo.

Riza se quedo sentaba un momento, sin saber que hace o pensar. Pero pronto su expresión se vio reemplazada por una de incrédula sorpresa. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa demasiado pálido pero hermoso.

— De nada— Dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche— Adiós— salio a toda prisa y cerraba de un portazo.

Roy la vio correr hasta la puerta de su casa y entrar desesperada en la misma cerrando la puerta tras ella. Puso sus manos en el volante y dejo que su cabeza cayera enterándose en el mismo.

¿Qué diablos acababa de hacer?

**..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**


End file.
